Travel to myself
by honigkuchenpony
Summary: Yuri, an OC, wakes up in a hospital in Sunagakure. But she doesn't know why she is there, how she gets there, or what happened in the last five years. Her friends help heir, but her memory is still lost. Will she find back to herself?
1. Prologue

Annoyed I walk through the village to the hospital. Of course, she lies in the hospital and the council gives me more work. But, it has something good too, 'cause with the work I can distract myself. Distract me from the fact that she is still in coma. Since one month. I could go crazy. So, I'm already crazy. I'm a monster.

"Kazekage-sama." The woman at the counter is waving me to her.

I hope it's important, because I really don't want to talk with someone now.

"Yuri-san is waked up now. You can go to her, if you want. The nurse is still there and cares about her."

I just nod and go to her room. Finally, she woke up. Finally I'm not alone anymore.


	2. Äh, what?

I look to the woman next to my bed and smile at her friendly. "Excuse me, but where I am?"  
"In the hospital of Sunagakure. You lay in coma for one month."

I'm not sure what confuses me more, that I lay one month in coma or that I am in Sunagakure.

Suddenly the doors open and a boy with red hair and green eyes come in. He looks like how I would imagine the Kazekage. But, why he comes to me?

"You're awoken", he says coldly.

"Yes", I mutter. It is obvious.

He is silent and just looks at me. Nervous I start to bite at my lips. Why does he seem so familiar to me? I wasn't here in Suna before.

"You are the Kazekage?" I ask him.

He wrinkles his forehead and looks to the woman, who seems to be a nurse. She comes next to me and smiles polite.

"Have I said something wrong?" I ask scared. Even if he isn't the Kazekage, he should take it as a compliment. So what's the problem?

"You… Yes", the boy says confused.

"Yuri-san, how much do you remember?" the nurse asks me.

"At everything. I ran away from home and through the desert and then… I was… here." It sounds like a question and I am also confused. There should be something else, but I really can't remember.

The nurse takes the boy and goes some steps away with him. They have a short talk and the boy really doesn't show any emotions. But… he looks good. And so familiar. Like I have seen him at a picture, at which I look every day.

The boy comes back to me, while the nurse leaves the room.

"So, you don't know who I am?" he asks.

"Should I?"

He lapses into silence again and I look out of the window. The houses which I see are brown and look like, they're built with sand.

The doors open again and the nurse comes back. Behind her is a man.

"Hello. My Name is Dr. Rico. I want to ask you some questions."

I just nod and he starts. My Name, my Family and friends, headache, other pain, my last memories and so on. In the end I notice that something is missing.

"How long I am in Suna?" I whisper the boy who is sitting on a chair next to my bed. Because the doctor and the nurse talks they don't hear me.

"Five Years."

My eyes go big when I hear that. I've been run away from home with ten and after that I can't remember anything. "So, I am fifteen?" I ask scared.

The boy nods.

Now the doctor and the nurse come back to us. "We can't do anything for you in the moment. You have to try your everyday resume. Then is the possibility bigger that you will remember at something."

So, the possibility isn't really big? I just nod. "But… I don't know my every day.

The doctor looks to the red-haired boy who nods.

"I can help you" he mutters.


	3. Welcome home

I leave the hospital with the boy. At first we go to my home, because I even don't know where I live.

Suddenly I remember that I don't know the name of the boy.

"Um… so what's your name?" I ask carefully.

He glares at me perplexed, and then he looks away. "Gaara" he says coldly.

"I'm Yuri."

"I know."

Ah, yes. I stare to the ground and press my lips together. This whole situation is absurd. He also doesn't seem to find it good.

"Yuri! You're awoken, that's good."

Frightened I look up and see a girl walking to us. She has bound her blonde hair to four pigtails. Next to her is a tall boy with face paint.

I look to Gaara, searching for help. He notices and doesn't say something, but goes to the both.

The shortly talk and after that the both look at me sad while Gaara comes back to me.

"Come on" he goes to the right.

I look to the two strangers, who I should know, than I go with Gaara. The familiar feeling I have with Gaara, I also have it with this two. It's not so intensive like with Gaara, but it's there.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

"Temari and Kankurou. My siblings" he adds.

Surprised I look at him. The three doesn't look similar at all. So, I haven't seen the face of the tall boy, because he was wearing a hood.

Suddenly Gaara stand in front of a house. I look at it. Like every house here in Suna it is brown and looks like it's build with sand.

"I live here?"

Gaara nods. He is very silent.

I watch at the door and search a key in my bag, which was in the hospital.

Finally I found it and open the door. Slowly I walk in and look through the rooms. To the left there is a living room and behind it the kitchen. From the living room is a stair up to the second floor.

I look around and feel kind of out of place. Gaara stands still in the door.

"Feel like you're home" I mutter. At least one, because I don't feel so. Gaara doesn't move.

Slowly I go upstairs, while stroking over the railing. In the second floor are three doors for the bedroom, a study and a bathroom. I stay in the bedroom which should be the most personal room. But there aren't any things about me. Just a bed and a wardrobe. No photos or anything else.

I open the wardrobe and look over the clothes. Jeans, pulls, t-shirts and two dress. In the door there is a mirror. Attentive I watch at myself. Black wavy hair, big brown eyes. Nothing special. Just me. But… who I am?

When I look into the study I found two armchairs and a desk with a chair. On the desk is standing just one picture. In it are Kankurou, Temari, Gaara and me. And a man whose half face is covered.

With the picture in my hand I run downstairs. "Gaara? Who is that?" I show him the picture.

"Baki. Our Sensei."

"Sensei? So I am a Kunoichi. I must be very bad."

"Not really."

Surprised about the half-compliment I grin at him. "Thanks." I take the photo back to the desk and go to Gaara again.

"What do I do the whole day?"

"Training. Missions. Go shopping with Temari."

"I go shopping? Voluntary?"

"No, not voluntary."

I smirk. "That fits."

"You help Kankurou."  
"With what?"

"His marionettes. You found it interesting. You have said. He seems confused and is silent again.

I can't imagine what Kankurou does with marionettes. Does he fight with them? But how do they look?

"Do we also do something together?"

He shortly looks at me. "Sometimes" he mutters.

"For example?"

He closes his eyes, like he is annoyed and in his face are black spots because of the circles around his eyes are so dark.

I guess that I don't become an answer. "You don't sleep very well?" I ask and go into the kitchen.

He doesn't say anything, so I think it is a yes.

"What do you do as a Kazekage?"

"Why do you care about?" He asks confused.

"I don't know, I just ask."

"Paperwork."

I nod and go back to him. "Much?"

He just nods.

"Should I help you?"

Surprised he looks at me.

"Well, I don't know what I should do, so I also could help you. If I bother you, you can say, so I look for something else."

"No. You can help, if you want."

I smile and nod.

I follow Gaara through Suna to his house. It's the biggest in the village, the Kazekage house. Impressive is the first I think at, when I see it. His office is in the third floor.

Gaara goes to his desk and takes some documents. There lay much more on the table. Does he do anything else, besides work?

So, it explains, why he doesn't sleep much.

He gives me some of the documents and I sit on a couch. I must make teams for the academy. That should be easy.

Gaara sits on the other couch and makes his work. I put my legs next to me and start to work.

This situation creates a familiar feeling in me. And I feel more at home than in the house. Though not entirely.


	4. Girls and Fashion

In the evening I disappear and leave Gaara alone. After ten minutes I'm at home and make myself finish for sleep.

Who gets up at seven o'clock with nothing to do? I. My alarm rings and I can' sleep anymore, so I stand up.  
After a shower I run downstairs and look into the kitchen. There is nothing to eat. I sigh and write down everything I must buy and what I want to do today. It isn't much. Change my alarm and help Gaara with his work. Maybe.  
After that I go outside, with my bag and enough money for a breakfast and shopping. So I go through the village, but I don't know where there is a café.  
"Hey, Yuri."  
I turn to the side and see Temari. Friendly she smiles at me.  
"Hello Temari" I say surprised.  
"Do you search something?"  
"A café. For breakfast."  
"I know a good one. Come on. Um… If it is okay for you?"  
"Sure." I smile at her and we go along.  
It is strange to walk with her, but she seems nice and I probably liked her the time before.  
"Can I ask you something? Because of my past?"  
She nods.  
"Have we often done things together?"  
"Yes. We are… We were good friends." She looks away and I start to bite at my lips.  
"So, maybe we could be friends again" I suggest.  
"That would be fine." She smiles and stand before a café. "Here we are. Come."  
She opens the door and I follow her.

We eat together and after that I go shopping with her. But nothing to eat. Real shopping like friend does. And it is fun. The weird situation between us disappears and in the evening I've got new earrings and Temari two bags full with clothes.  
"Should I help you carry?" I ask grinning.  
She nods and we bring her things to her home. Because of the house is a so big Gaara, Kankurou and Temari life together.  
"I bring it in my room" Temari grins and take the bags away.  
While she runs away I look through the living room. The whole house belongs to them, but the flat is for itself, so you can't come without a key, even when you're in the house.  
Suddenly I hear a scream and shortly afterwards curses. Hesitantly I walk upstairs and look to the room. The door is open and I see Kankurou sitting on the ground. He doesn't wear his hood and I see his brown hair.  
On a table in front of him is laying a… arm? It also could be a leg, I'm not sure.  
He turns his head and grin at me. "So, finally you also come to us", he mutters and continues to deals with the… thing.  
"Hmm. Kankurou? What is that?"  
"An arm. Over there is a hand." He shows into the edge where is lying a lonely hand.  
"Okay" I mutter. Is that cool or scary?  
I shortly hesitant, then I walk to him and sit next to him on the ground. Now I recognize the arm which is which is opened in the middle. Inside are much of wires.  
"Is this from your marionette?" I ask.  
He nods. The arm got life-size!  
"What are these marionettes?" I ask confused.  
Kankurou shows with his head to another door into a second room. I stand up and walk into it. It's a store.  
There are standing a lot of marionettes before the two long walls of the room. They got life-size and don't look like peoples.  
At the short wall there are tables and cupboards with a lot of small parts, like glass eyes.  
I look at the different marionettes. This isn't what I've except, but now I understand how he fights with them.  
"Yuri? Do you want to eat here?" Temari shouts from downstairs.  
"Sure" I shout and look again to the marionettes.  
There is one with six arms and three eyes. It's also got brown hair, like them of Kankurou.  
"This is Karasu."  
I turn around. Kankurou stands in the door and smile.  
"Every part of it is a weapon and can fight for itself."  
I look again to it. It is fascinating, but also a bit scary.  
"Come, dinner is ready" Kankurou says and I follow him downstairs.  
We sit at the table and I look at the empty chair. Gaara isn't there.  
"He always stays at work" Kankurou explains.  
"Give me a try" I grin and leave the kitchen. "I'm right back."


	5. Secret

I go to the floor and knock at the door to the study. Is it the right one at all?  
"Yes" a cold voice comes from the inside and I open the door. Jackpot. Gaara is sitting behind his desk and work with the documents.  
"Yuri? How can I help you?"  
"Lunch."  
He looks at me, waiting for an Explanation.  
"There is lunch, Temari has made it."  
"I haven't got any time."  
"Why not? This is just paperwork."  
"Important paperwork" he mutters and looks back at it.  
"I could help you after lunch."  
"You could help me now."  
"But I'm hungry."  
"Then go and eat."  
"Come with me."  
"I haven't got time."  
Does he want to kid me? This all starts again! Angry I stare at his hairs, but he doesn't care about it.  
"And when I say 'please', really nice?"  
"It wouldn't change the fact that I…"  
"…haven't got time, okay" I mutter.  
I hesitate, then tacking some of the documents and sitting on the red couch from yesterday.  
"What do you do?"  
"You see, I help you."  
"I thought you're hungry."  
"Not anymore."  
He sight and look again at his work. I grin at start to work and after a while I really forget my hunger. Gaara is staying at his desk, but when I take a new document I automatic look to him.  
"Gaara?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want to… well I have the idée to start again as a Kunoichi."  
Silence.  
"Have you heard me?"  
"Do it" he says cold.  
"Would you give me training?"  
He looks at me. "How often I must say it? I have no time."  
"But as a new Shinobi I would be a help for the village. And you, as the Kazekage, must care about the village. So? Please, Gaa-ra?"  
He sight. Probably he now regrets that he hasn't come with me to dinner.  
Oh God! The dinner. I have forgotten Temari and Kankurou...  
"I'll come back" I say and run out of the room, followed by Gaaras irritated glance.  
I run through the floor and into the living room, where Kankurou and Temari walk upstairs laughing. When seeing me, Temari stands still.  
"So, how do you want to defense yourself?"  
"I… need air… helped Gaara with his work." I sit at the couch, snapping for air. "I'm really sorry."  
"Sure" Kankurou growls.  
"You helped Gaara?" Temari asked surprised.  
"Yes, with his work. He's got so much work, he never make this alone."  
"It's his own fault, when he always angers the council" Kankurou means gloatingly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"With the council, he always makes his opinion real and they don't like it."  
"So what? However he is the Kazekage."  
"Yes, but its how he does it. Pigheaded and aggressive. Well, his pride is in his way. And Shukaku."  
"Shukaku?" I frown. "Who is that?" At the name I shudder.  
Kankurou turns away and go upstairs. "Not so important", he mutters.  
I look at Temari, but she ignores my look.  
"So, have fun with your work" she means and goes after Kankurou.  
That was strange.  
I stand up and go the way back. Gaara is surprised that I sit on the couch and further work, like never being away.  
"I have forgotten Temari and Kankurou" I explain.  
He nods and further work.  
"Will you train me?" I ask, still with the hope.  
He is silent and doesn't look at me.  
"Gaa-ra?"  
"Go to the academy at first."  
"All right then." After that he still can train me. I grin and work at the documents.

When I nearly fall asleep on the couch I stop working and go at home. Lying in my bed I remember at what Kankurou has said. Shukaku. What a scary name. And why Kankurou has reacted so odd, when I ask for this?  
Has I know something about Shukaku before my accident?  
Or was it a secret all the time?

This thoughts torture me through the night and I fall asleep really late.


	6. Sensei

"Dammend!" I growl and turn my clock off. I have really forgotten to change the alarm time.  
Outside the sun is already raised so I eat something in the café from yesterday and I after that I go through the village.  
Finally I stand on a mountain in front of a big house. An old lady with grey hairs is walking to it. She carries a lot of bags and seems overtaxed.  
"Should I help you?" I offer her.  
"No. I can do it by my own." Imperious she looks at me and stiffens.  
"I believe that, but I want to help you. It isn't important if you can do it for your own, when I want to help you."  
Confused she looks at me and I take two of the bags.  
"Do you life here?"  
"Hmm? Yes, you see it."  
Refer to she's got her temperament back, so she past me.  
"I am Yuri" I say friendly. She seems similar to me, like Kankurou and Temari.  
"Chiyo."  
"Nice to meet you."  
She is silent and opens the door. I follow her on the estate and through a lot of rooms into a kitchen.  
"Do you live here alone?" I ask and look out of the window into the desert.  
"No, with my brother. If you want to kill me, than you won't manage that."  
"What?" I turn around and look surprised at the old woman.  
"You help me, carry my shopping, and ask if I live here alone. It looks like you want to rob me out or something like this. You won't manage that."  
"I don't want to do something like this" I laugh and lean against the counter. "But, why you are so sure, that I won't manage that?"  
"I'm a former Kunoichi. Even if I don't look like, I'm still strong."  
"And why have you stopped being a Kunoichi?"  
"I had no desire. For the people, the village, the life."  
"Would you do me a favor?"  
"What do you want?"  
"You say that you're strong and I believe that. Would you give me training?"  
"Why should I do this."  
"Because… I ask you."  
"No. I'm an old woman who has to do better things to do."  
"I beg you, Chiyo-sama."  
"I've said no. And now leave my house."  
I nod and leave the house, locking at the ground, frustrated.

After walking through the village I finally sit in a restaurant for lunch.  
"Yuri-chan" a familiar voice calls and I see Kankurou.  
"May I?" he asks and shows to an empty chair.  
"Sure."  
He grins and sits down. "Where have you been the whole day?"  
"I was at Chiyo-sama."  
"Chiyo?" he asks puzzled.  
"Yes. I've helped her with carrying bags."  
"Aha. She is nice."  
"I think she is grimed."  
Kankurou frowns. "How have you get there?"  
"By chance. I was walking through the village."  
"Ah." He nods, but I have the feeling that there is something he doesn't tell me. Oh, I remember something…  
"Kankurou?"  
"What's up?"  
"Would you tell me who Shukaku is?" I look at him with a puppy face.  
But he sighs and shakes his head. "This doesn't work with me, so stop it."  
"Kankurou, please."  
"No."  
"Then, say me have I known it before?"  
"Yes."  
"So, why I mustn't know it now?"  
"You may know it, but not from me. It would be the best if you ask Gaara."  
I groan annoyed and lay down my head on my fold arms. "Sure. Because he talks so much."  
"Kankurou grin at me. "You will make it."  
"Hmm. Yes, certainly not."  
Suddenly he tousles through my hair and smile at me friendly. Shortly I look at him, than I lower my view.  
"Thanks, Kanku" I mutter. I stand up and put money on the table. "I must go. See you then."  
"Don't forget Gaara."  
"Hmm. Not I."  
I leave the restaurant and go back to my house. When passing the Kazekage house I see Chiyo leaving it. She sees me and comes to me.  
"Ah, Yuri-san. I have changed my opinion for the present. I will train you for a while and after that we will see."  
"Thank you so much, Chiyo-sama."  
"Yes. Thanks the Kazekage. I will see you at eight o'clock at the third site for training."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." I wave and go into the house. Looks like Gaara needs explain something to me.

"Come in" the cold voice calls and I go into the study.  
"Hello Gaara."  
"Chiyo is searching for you."  
"I know. I've met her before the house. She will train me."  
"Fine."  
"What have you to do with this?"  
"She visits me and wanted to see you. I haven't known where you've been and she asks me for my opinion. What I would say if she trains you."  
"Aha. Thank you."  
"Will you stop bother me now?"  
"I will find something else. Maybe the mysterious Shukaku."  
He is like frozen and instinctively I know that I've said something wrong.  
"I'm sorry" I mutter.  
He looks at me with a cold glance, than he sights. "No. You couldn't know it."  
"What? I mean, no one say something to me."  
"So, you know the Bijuu."  
"I've heard about them."  
"The One-Tail, Shukaku, is sealed in me" he explains cold.  
I'm in silent, shocked about it. But somehow not. I've knew this before, somehow and with the behavior of Kankurou. But that it is real is surprising.  
Gaara glances at me cold and I … shirk from his look and look to the ground.  
"You can go" he says cold. But, there is something else in his voice.  
I look up, but he is already focused on his work. Why do I have the feeling that I've… hurt him?  
I press my lips together and hesitate. Bijuus are monster, but I've lived five years in his near. And in the last days he has much opportunity to do something. And even when Shukaku is bad, Gaara isn't.  
"What do you do there?" Gaara asks cold, but also confused.  
I've taken some documents and now I sit down on the couch.  
"Do you want to ask me that every time? You see, I help you. Really, you should adjust to it."  
I sigh and put my legs next to me, looking at the paper. But I look up again, to Gaara. "Stop looking at me like this."  
"Why?" he asks.  
"I don't like. It… makes me nervous.  
"Why do you sit there?"  
"Shall I stand?"  
"Why do you help me?"  
Now I'm silent. Yes, why do I help him? It's a good question. It is feeling normally, even when I don't know why. And I… like it to… spend my time with him. Yes, that is it. But I just think this and don't dare to say it loud.  
"I don't know. Do I bother you?"  
He shakes his head and we further work.

After a half hour I go at home. I change my alarm that I'll wake up at seven o'clock. At eight my training will start. Then I can be a Kunoichi again. Maybe, I can manage my life.


	7. Fight and kill

The following weeks are really hard. I train with Chiyo every day. She has told me, that we know each other in the past and that she also was my Sensei before my accident. That's the reason why she seems familiar to me and it's also the reason why she has changed her opinion.  
After training I often go to Gaara and help him. I often eat with Temari and Kankurou and sometimes Gaara eat with us, or I help Kankurou with his marionettes. Well, I think I mostly distract him. But it's fun. I've got the feeling to have real friends with the three.  
So, Kankurou and Temari are ingenuous and nice and sometimes I feel like we're siblings. With Gaara it is different. He is distance but also shows, rare, a nice side. With him I have another feeling. Also familiar but not like a brother. Like a friend. No. More than a friend.  
"Yuri, do you listening?"  
"Hmm, no. What have you said?"  
Kankurou sights annoyed. "Can you bring me the tweezers from the table?"  
"Ah, sure. Why haven't you said that?"  
I go into the store and bring it to him. Kankurou works with a hock and cables in the head from Kuroari, the black ant.  
"Kankurou, what do you do there?" Temari shouts suddenly, standing in the door. "They attack Suna. We need everyone."  
I look from her to Kankurou and we stand up and run outside.  
I've never fight to anyone, besides Chiyo. And our fights were just training.

When we are outside the village we must fight immediately. There are Shinobis everywhere, from Suna and strangers. No one seems to know who they are or from where they come.  
I fight cold and merciless, because when I don't fight serious they will do. And then I will die, or some of my friends. Every second I hesitate someone will die. But in the time I fight something from the lost five years awake. At that time I have fight and now I know what I must do to survive this. The part of me, which has fight at that time is awaken and fight. Suffer. Kill.  
I just exist for killing this people and protect the village.

Hours pass, the sun sets and finally I sink to the ground, exhausted. I feel the hot sand in my hands and I don't know if the blood is at the sand or at my hands.  
Suddenly I hear steps and look up, directly in the face of a stranger.  
"What a pity. You're so beautiful. But, an enemy is an enemy, so I must kill you."  
His sword flashes in the sun.  
I have no more power. No power to fight against him, or to do anything else. No power to live, to survive. I look to the ground. Sand, the last thing I will see. A tear run down my face. I still don't know who I am.  
I think at all of this in one second and in the next he raises his sword and wants to slay me. But it doesn't touch me. I look up and see a boy. Red hairs and a dark coat.  
Sand has stopped the sword and sand crush the man. Slowly and painful his screams resound over the battlefield, blood runs out of the sand. Then he's dead, the lifeless body fall to the ground and the boy, my rescuer, Gaara, turns around. He squat before me and looks at me.  
"Are you okay?" he asks quiet.  
I don't know what to answer. Today I've killed take the lives of people, destroyed families. I've nearly died and was rescued. By Gaara.  
"Gaara" I whisper. And then I just throw myself at him, numb my hands at his coat and cry. Cry, because I killed. Because I'm hurt. Because I have no memory at my life since months. And, because I don't know what this boy means to me. This boy who is so cold and standoffish, with this cold voice, the green eyes. Every time distance and yet he lays his arms around me, hugs me, hold me.

Sure we can't stay there forever, so we go back at home. I take a shower, eat something, barf, take a shower, sit at a wall and stare into the air. I want to take a shower again, to get rid of the blood, which I can't see anymore. But it is there, come into my thoughts. Screams and blood. Corps and pain. They don't disappear, but when I take a shower I can wash a part of the memory, a part of the pain away.  
Suddenly there's a knock. Not at the door, at one of the windows.  
I go into my room and open the window. Right before me is Gaara, sitting on a cloud of sand.  
I'm so surprised, that I stay in silent for a moment. What does he do before my window, in the middle of the night?  
""Hello" I mutter.  
He nods. "How… are you?"  
"I don't know. It wasn't the first time that I've killed?"  
"No."  
I nod. "Do you want to come in?"  
"No, I just wanted to look how you are."  
"Hmm. Thanks."  
He nods and the cloud start to sink to the ground.  
"Gaara?" I shout and lean out of the window.  
He looks up as he hears me.  
"Could you… stay… with me?"  
He hesitates, then nods and come up. I resign from the window and suddenly he is inside.  
"Sleep. I'll stay here", he means and sit on the windowsill.  
I creep under my blanket and after a while I fall asleep. Gaaras presence makes it easier. But it's hard and I often wake up.  
I sit in my bed, panic-fuelled, the fear is still there and I feel guilty. Gaara is silent. Calm he watches me, lean at the window.  
"Gaara?"  
Now he looks directly in my eyes and again I feel… nervous.  
"Could you… just this night… lay next to me?"  
He is silent but nods and lay down next to me. I lean at him. And I feel safe.  
Gentle Gaara puts his arms around me and attract me to him. A smile appears at my lips. Like in the past.  
What? Like in the past? I can' remember but it… feels like. Like a déjà-vu.

I displace these thoughts and concentrate on the present. Gaaras arm, his calm heartbeat, the warmth he radiates. Slowly I fall asleep.


	8. little love and great problems

The next morning I wake up in Gaaras arm. He is awake and he knows that I am awake too, but we don't say anything. Because, when we talk we also stand up. Then he will go and it will be like every day. Reality will come back. The past will come back. The memories.  
But you can't hide forever so after some time we stand up. We have breakfast together and after he goes to his study and I go to my training.  
Chiyo shoes a bit happiness to see me. And that I am fine after the last day. I can't say that I really feel good, but it goes better. I hope.  
And the Every Day returns. The reality. I train with Chiyo and spend my time with my friends. Help Gaara with his work, watch Kankurou with his marionettes, cock and go shopping with Temari. But, it is different. Because, sometimes, Gaara visits me at night, knock at my window, or at the door. And he stays.

Finally there is the first day of my real mission. Temari and I, we shall travel to Konoha to help with the Chunin-Exams. I've asked her and apparently I've also been there. Maybe it will help me with my memories.  
Temari is really exciting and happy for this travel. We need three days and sleep one time in a forest, the other in a little tourist-village.  
In Konoha I hear that a boy, named Shikamaru, will accompany her. As an ambassador of the desert-village her safety is from highest priority. Something like that has said the Hokage Tsunade to us.  
Temari hate it when someone think weak of her, want to protect her or even when Kankurou run with his hand over her hair to show her that he is bigger than her. But the thing with Shikamaru doesn't care her at all. No, she is really excited about that. Unfortunately I can't talk with her about that, because we both must go. I help in the academy. Easier said than done, because the most kids don't do anything that means they fall asleep. Or they make too much and tend to be hyperactive. Really exhausted I come at the end of the day back into the hotel.  
After two weeks it's the first time that Temari is earlier back than me.  
"You're back really early" I say surprised and sit down on my bed.  
"Yes. Today I haven't much to do."  
"And how is Shikamaru?"  
"Eh, I think well. Why do you ask?"  
"Just because. You two are together the whole day, so you should know it."  
"He is hacked of everything."  
"Also from you."  
Temari blush. "How dare you at this? I mean, I don't know."  
"You're in love, it's so sweet. You can be a real girl."  
"Shut up, that isn't true."  
I laugh and she throws a pillow at me. I fall down on the bed and further laugh.  
"Temari is in love" I shout loudly. "When I tell that to Gaara."  
"Don't! Please."  
"So, it's true?" With a jar I sit up again and lock at her. Temari nods and I smile.  
"I'm happy for you."  
"Nothing is happened yet."  
"That will be changed soon."  
We wince at a knock.  
"Come in" Temari shouts and a Shinobi comes in. "What do you want?"  
"Mistress Hokage has sends me. You should pack your things and go to her. Your mission is aborted with immediate effect. And be fast, for your own luck."  
The Shinobi leaves and I lock to Temari. "For our own luck?"  
"I have no idea, but we should hurry."  
I nod and we start packing.

"Come in" the voice of Hokage Tsunade calls and Temari opens the door. We enter the study and stand before the desk of the blond woman.  
"Kakashi-san is getting Naruto and Sakura and then they wait at the gate" explains a black-haired woman, who is carrying a pig on her arms and Tsunade-sama nods.  
"Ah, the Suna Kunoichis. You've packed already? Well. You two will go back to your village immediate, there is an emergency situation and they need you. The Kazekage was kidnapped. Travel to Suna now. I wish you luck."  
I lock to Temari and we nod. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."  
We leave and run to the gate silently. The Kazekage, Gaara, was kidnapped? How could that happened?  
"Hello. I am Hatake Kakashi."  
I look up. Right before us are standing men with white hairs, a girl with pink and a boy with blond. A potpourri.  
"These are Sakura and Naruto."  
I lock again at the boy.

_My Name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you. Got that?! That felt good._

"Uzumaki Naruto" I mutter.  
"Yes. Can we go now? I want to find Gaara" he growls and also starts to run. We run after him.  
What was this? It was Narutos Voice, but from when? Where did I have heard that?  
"Yuri? We will find him, don't worry." Temari smiles at me encouraging.  
I nod. Gaara. Yes, we will find him. And bring him back to Suna. Back at home. Gaara!


	9. More trouble

"Kankurou? What is with him?"  
We are back at Suna after one and a half day. And now we are at the gate and the guard tell us, that Kankurou is lying in the hospital.  
"He was embittered. We don't know if he will make it."  
"I am a student of Hokage Tsunade. She has teach me a lot. Maybe I can help him" Sakura offers.  
Temari nods and we run into the hospital. There we meet Chyio, who attacks Kakashi because of a misunderstanding. After that Sakura starts the treatment of Kankurou. I can't help and just run across.  
"It is managed" Sakura says finally.  
She leaves with some medical Ninjas into the greenhouse to make more medicine. I go to Kankurou.  
"Hey. How are you?" I ask really worried.  
"Better. Gaara is-"  
"No. I will talk to Baki and than I'll search him."  
"Sasori, a puppeteer and a guy with bombs. Sasori is using poison. They are strong."  
"Thank you. I will bring Gaara back. You rest, okay?"  
"Yes." Kankurou lay down his head in his pillow.  
I already leave the room, as he mutters something. A Shinobi comes to me and give me piece of the material from Sasoris coat.  
"Thanks Kanku."  
"Good luck, little."  
I smile and leave. Even we hardly know each other I like him. All of the three siblings. That's because I must rescue Gaara.  
The team of Konoha is standing outside with some dogs, from Kakashi.  
"Does this help?" I give him the piece of the coat.  
"Much. Thanks." He give instructions at the dogs and I run to Baki.  
"Baki, let me go with them."  
"No, that is insane."  
"I can fight and I will. Gaara is in danger, so I can't sit here and do nothing."  
"He will kill me if something happen to you."  
"If he is able to do this, I will stop him. Please. Sensei?" I whisper praying.  
Baki locks at me and nods. "Go with the Konohateam. And Yuri? Bring him back save and sound."  
"Yes!"

So I go with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Chyio also comes with us and after a one day travel we come to a cave. Kakashi has got radio contact with the amplification from Konoha and they dissolve the barrier of the cave.  
Right away a chase starts. Kakashi and Naruto run after the blond guy with his bird. Sakura, Chiyo and I stay in the cave. We fight against Sasori. H eprove to be Chiyos grandson and the main –and probably only- reason why she came with us.  
The fight is hard and Sasori can farther fight again and again, even when we think he is dead. The guy has really build himself as a marionette. But every jutsu got a weakness and we find it and Chiyo defeat him. Then we run after the others.  
We find them on a meadow. Naruto and Kakashi still fight, but Gaara lays there and do… nothing. Immediately I run to him and put my head on his chest.  
"No heartbeat" I whisper. "no breath."  
No! That can't be true. Gaara don't die. Not Gaara, my Gaara.  
Tears dropping down my chest. Naruto and Kakashi hve won the fight and they all stand around us. There comes Chiyo sitting before me.  
"So, you still love him?" she ask and I nod without hesitating.  
In the last five years I have loved him. And I still love him. But now, when I comprehend this, he is… No, it can't be true!  
Suddenly Chiyo puts her hands on his chest and Chakra flowing into him.  
"I haven't done a lot of good things in this world. I made a lot of failures and can't clear them up. But this one time I… want to do something right."  
I lock at her hands. She hasn't got enough Chakra. I put my hands on hers. She smiles at me.  
"I'm happy that I can do something good in the end" she whispers.  
I lock at her grateful and close the eyes. This feeling is unpleasant, it takes all my power, steal it from my hands.  
I open my eyes and lock around. I'm alone. No Gaara, no Chiyo.  
"Gaara?" I shout.  
Then I hear a sob, like from a child. Right away I run into the direction and through a lot of people. They all go away, away from the child. It is sitting there, lonely, and crys. How can they be so heartless?  
I run to the child and put my hand on his shoulder. He stops crying and locks at me. Gaara locks at me.


End file.
